1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wound treatment, and particularly to a method of treating diabetic wounds using biosynthesized nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes is a condition that affects millions of people throughout the world. One of the adverse effects of diabetes is its influence on wound healing. Diabetes itself can cause wounds, such as foot ulcers and leg ulcers. However, even when the wound is not caused by diabetes, the diabetic condition still adversely affects wound healing.
For example, it is known that wounds take longer to heal in patients who have diabetes than in the non-diabetic patient. Diabetes causes poor circulation, reducing the flow of blood and oxygen to the wound. This impairs immune system response, as well as the flow of nutrition to healthy tissue surrounding the wound and the growth of new tissue. Diabetes may be accompanied by some degree of diabetic neuropathy, so that the patient is unable to feel the progress of healing or the development of problems in the area surrounding the wound. Finally, diabetes is known to be accompanied by an increased risk of infection during wound healing.
In view of the foregoing, many efforts have been made to find forms of treatment that accelerate wound healing in the diabetic patent and that reduce or ameliorate the adverse effects described above, although none have proven entirely satisfactory. Thus, a method of treating diabetic wounds using biosynthesized nanoparticles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.